


extraordinarily extraordinary

by happyhannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, both gay and non gay panic, hyunjin is mentioned like twice sorry hyunjin, jisung’s dad is minho’s boss, jisung’s dad likes to brag about jisung’s talent, minho panics a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhannie/pseuds/happyhannie
Summary: minho truly believes that he’s screwed when he realises that his company’s dress code doesn’t allow soulmate marks to be on show and he has ‘tell chan hyung that binnie hyung is an idiot who can’t save a file properly’ scrawled up his arm.orjisung writes a note up his arm, this creates problems for minho that end in a beautiful solution.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 409





	extraordinarily extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate system: everything that appears on one soulmates skin will appear on the other’s.

_‘tell chan hyung that binnie hyung is an idiot who can’t save a file properly’_

minho stared at the writing that had appeared on his arm in disbelief. it had to happen on the one day where he had walked into work in sweltering heat and had decided to not wear a jacket. now, the worker supposed that it wasn’t his soulmates fault that he now had his annoyance at whoever ‘binnie hyung’ was scrawled upon his wrist but that wasn’t a feasible excuse that minho could tell to his boss. 

he’d done quite well at covering it up, he hoped, as the clock struck 3pm signalling that he had only got another hour and a half left to go. hyunjin had laughed at him a considerable amount on their lunch break when minho had told him of his slight predicament. the younger boy had been useful though as he had patted some ‘emergency make up’ that he kept in his locker over the words. however, minho would be lying if he said he hadn’t seen his boss casting him confused and curious glances throughout the day, it was highly unnerving.

the worker’s pride at his ability to cover the writing all came crashing down when his boss stepped out from behind his door. 

“lee minho, my office please?” the older man called out across the room and minho muttered a string of curses under his breath before defeatedly standing up and walking into his boss’ office. 

okay, so he might not have been at risk of being fired but it was still a bad situation. mr han was renowned for not taking light matters lightly and at the very least minho expected to lose his monthly bonus because of his unfortunate mistake. it wasn’t like it wasn’t a thing everyone did at least once, he tried to reason with the side of him that was panicking, it wasn’t just a him thing and no one else had lost their bonuses but then again, it was common knowledge that the scary boss didn’t really like minho. 

“look, sir, i’m really sorry about the writing and i know we’re supposed to bring jackets in case this happens but it’s like so hot and i would ha-“ minho began explaining before he was cut off.

“minho tell me, how old am i?” the boss asked.

the young man faltered for a second. this was not where he had expected the conversation to lead.

“46?” he asked genuinely not knowing the answer. he judged that he had underestimated the age by the content smirk that ghosted over his boss’ features.

“i’m 54 but whatever, how many children do i have?” he asked a second question.

“2,” minho answered confidently this time. mr han, although not telling the workers much about his children, was constantly found bragging about his younger sons musical talents. it was bordering on annoying, minho thought, and he’d already discussed this with hyunjin who hadn’t missed a beat before announcing almost too loudly that it was, to quote him: ‘really fucking annoying.’ minho would take a guess at the fact that hyunjin was more likely to get fired for saying that than he was for forgetting his suit jacket.

“yes i have two sons, the youngest is 2 years younger than you minho, tell me what did you write on your arm yesterday?” he asked and minho took a sharp breath. he could lie right? there’s no way his boss would ever know. endless possibilities of lies ran through minho’s mind and he was just about to select one and open his mouth to speak when he caught his boss’ gaze and suddenly felt like he would be in a better situation if he told the truth. 

“tell angry boss man han that i’m not gonna be able to reach his deadline because i’m a sad bitch but i’ll get it done the day after because i’m also a bad bitch,” minho mumbled under his breath and felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

“you can speak up, i already know what it said,” the boss spoke. minho stared at him incredulously. 

“i said tell angry boss man han that i’m not gonna be able to reach his deadline because i’m a sad bitch but i’ll get it done the day after because i’m also a bad bitch,” minho repeated but louder this time.

“now i’ll let you in on a secret,” the boss began, “my son, his name is jisung, he and his two best friends produce music together,” minho nodded along not really sure as to where his boss was heading however he had expected that the man would turn it into another bragging session, “his two friends are called chan and changbin.”

oh shit.

“oh shit,” minho spoke aloud and instantly apologised to which his boss just laughed. chan hyung, binnie hyung, saving a file? surely, the annoyingly musically talented son of his angry boss mr han couldn’t be minho’s soulmate, surely?

“minho i’d like you to, only if you want to, my son is downstairs in the meeting room if you want to go and meet him,” minho’s boss spoke and the boy made his decision in less than half a second before he nodded quickly and blurted out a thank you before rushing out of the room. the stairs seemed like his only option as he just couldn’t bring himself to take any longer to wait for the elevator. finally, he stood outside the meeting room and neatened himself up in the mirror before knocking on the door to alert his soulmate of his presence.

his soulmate. minho’s soulmate was behind that door. han jisung, his boss’s son, the boy always leaving stupid comments on his arms was behind that door. the boy his boss always bragged about was behind that door. it felt like two insanely different background characters in minho’s life were suddenly and unexpectedly merging into one.

the worker heard an unmistakably nervous voice come from inside the room, “come in.”

he opened the door and immediately met his soulmates eyes. he was... beautiful.

they stood in silence for a second and drowned in the moment, minho felt his heart beating fast as his eyes locked on to the boy in front of him. jisung’s blonde hair was styled but in an effortless looking manner, doe like eyes shone big and bright as they roamed minho’s own face and the boy’s gaze carried wonder and excitement, his adorable nose rested between his beautifully chubby cheeks that minho just wanted to squish and his smile was so wide and lips so soft looking and pretty that minho could hardly wait to kiss them. jisung was astonishing, a work of art, a masterpiece, so beautiful that van gogh, picasso, renoir, rembrandt or whoever could never even dream of creating something so exquisite.

“hi,” jisung spoke softly and his voice sent minho over the edge. he went into full panic mode and his words all seemed to rush out at once. 

“hi i’m lee minho and you’re the most beautiful thing ever please ignore me i’m panicking,” minho cursed himself but all of his cursing was immediately halted by the sound of jisung’s laugh. minho almost imploded because he thought that jisung simply couldn’t get more perfect but just that one sound meant he did.

“if it’s any consolation lee minho, i, han jisung, would like to thank you for your statement but also prove it’s falseness as i think you are the most beautiful thing ever.”

okay now minho was not just in panic mode but in gay panic mode. however it was hard to not have an easy flowing conversation when jisung was involved.

they talked for what felt like a few minutes but minho was already sure he had missed the bus he usually caught home from work by the end of it. everything outside and other to their conversation mattered so little to him, however, when he was still in a deep talk with jisung.

moments passed throughout their time together where they’d simply stare at each other for a couple of seconds in complete silence and wonder. their eyes glistened brighter than the chandelier that hung above them and when it was finally time to leave the kiss that jisung pressed to minho’s cheek was warm and soft and came with a promise of a bright future.

on the way out of the room, jisung grabbed minho’s hand and spoke shyly, “i should tell you more about my music some time, i know i didn’t know you but your messages on my arms inspired a lot of it.”

“i think i already know more than you think i do about your music.”

“from my dad?”

“from your dad.”

jisung let out a laugh that minho wished he could record and stream until it reached the top of the charts. maybe he finally understood why his boss talked about his son so much. jisung was extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading this!! i know it’s short and whatever but i really enjoyed writing it!! tysm!!
> 
> you can yell at me on twitter:  
> @happyhanjisung !!


End file.
